


Are Spiders and Bulls Friendly? Sources Say Yes.

by faefiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rated teen for swearing, TINKERBULL KNOWS, Vriska told John in canon that she regretted everything so I just had to make a fic about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Tavris fic because I didn't really see any ones like this in the tag :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Spiders and Bulls Friendly? Sources Say Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you to all the people who sent me positive messages supporting my work and telling me to keep writing! It was very sweet of y'all and it inspired me to write something, which is this!

“Hurry up Tavros! I'm not gonna w8 all day for your slow ass!” Vriska growled at the Taurus, her soft white eyes contrasting greatly with the annoyance obvious on the rest of her face.

Tavros jogged a bit, closing the growing the gap between him and the other. He sighed, and Vriska glared at him. She held her hand out, which caused Tavros to flinch.

The Scorpio tisked in irritation. “NO, toreadum8ass! Hold my hand!” The Nitram blinked, slipping his large, warm hand into Vriska’s, lacing their fingers together. The other gave his hand a gentle squeeze, stroking it with her thumb, which lead to the latter blushing a deep caramel. The spider troll pretended not to notice.

They walked through the Land of Sand and Zephyr when they came upon a memory of Tavros’s hive. He grinned, pulling Vriska along and bursting inside. He looked around, giddily inspecting everything he remembered. He practically squealed when he saw a small, winged white bull lying in the corner.

“Tinkerbull!” he shouted, pulling his lusus into his arms. He teared up, holding his bull close and stroking his head. Vriska’s lip quirked at seeing the wiggler-like behaviour of the other, closing the door and falling onto his couch. She got comfortable, letting Tavros have time to reunite with the rather ridiculously adorable miniature beast.

After a few minutes, Tavros sat next to Vriska with his lusus in his lap. The other troll reached out, petting the animal’s wings gently, leading to it making a sound relatively similar to a purr. Tavros chuckled as he also stroked his lusus. His hand bumped into Vriska’s, who captured it in her grip. He swallowed nervously as she intertwined their fingers again, resting her head on his shoulder. The Taurus tilted his head a bit to give her more room and to make sure he didn't accidentally impale her.

“You're really cute, you know that Tavros? Too bad you're so stupid,” she teased, nuzzling her face into his neck. Tavros really had no idea what was happening. Vriska was never so affectionate to him. He hated to admit that he enjoyed this side of her more than her… more murder-y side.

“What's your problem, Vriska? You're, uh, acting strange…” he said nervously, not knowing if she was going to flip out due to his observation. She giggled, resting their locked hands in her lap. 

“Honestly, I'm really sorry about how I treated you and everyone else. I know it's typical troll 8ehaviour, 8ut I know I really fucked up a lot of people,” Vriska quietly confided to the chocolate-blood. 

Tavros couldn't believe his hear sponges. Vriska? Apologising? Was this an alternate timeline of her? He stared at her in confusion. Was she serious? 

“Tav, I'm serious. I was such a 8itch to every8ody, especially you. Since I sorta… threw you off that cliff. And controlled you into manipul8ing Terezi’s lusus to make her go outside to ruin her vision. And made Sollux eat the mind honey to force him to kill Aradia. And replaced all the ramps in your hive with stairs in the game. And violently shaking you when you couldn't get into it…” As she continued, she grimaced, regretting each awful thing she did to her friends. 

Tavros sighed. She sounded sincere, but he didn't really know if she was worthy for forgiveness. He leaned down a bit, kissing her head gently. The cobalt-blood closed her eyes, relaxing at the feel of Tavros’s lips in her hair. She let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a careful hug. Tavros reciprocated, stroking her smooth locks with his fingers. 

“It's… alright I guess… if you really mean it…” he whispered, playing with a piece of her hair anxiously. Vriska pulled back a little from the embrace, wrapping a hand around one of Tavros’s horns. She tugged him down a bit, grazing her lips over his tepid cheek. The Taurus jerked a little in fright, but relented into her gentle grasp. 

Vriska kissed him, making him basically melt. He slipped his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of her cool lips against his. He looped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back in comforting circles. Tinkerbull looked up at his wriggler, taking this time to hop out of his lap and fly into Tavros’s ablution block. No thanks. 

Vriska let out a soft breath from her nose, moving her hand off Tavros’s horn to cup his cheek, pulling him in closer. She tilted her head slightly, taking advantage of the new angle by kissing him a little more firmly. 

Tavros pulled the Scorpio into his lap, holding her safely in his welcoming arms. They broke the kiss after minutes that felt like hours, and Vriska glided her lips down to Tavros’s neck. She kissed his throat lovingly, stroking one of his pointed ears. The other let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relaxing completely against her and resting his head on her shoulder (with a little positioning to accommodate his horns). 

Vriska moved back, nuzzling his cheek. Summoning all his confidence from Rufio, Tavros whispered a quiet, “Flushed for you,” into Vriska’s neck. She smiled, stroking his mohawk, leaning down to murmur, “Flushed for you too, Snoreador.”


End file.
